


Shinji Loses Control

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Shinji sits down to enjoy his favorite dirty method of masturbation. However, things quickly spiral out of control as something odd occurs…





	Shinji Loses Control

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> At a certain tier, Patreon supporters get short ~1Kish Mini-Fics based on just about any subject matter they’d like, within the confines of my kink list. This is one of those pieces.

Shinji stared at his naked chest and tight white underwear, his bottom sprawled across a clean bathroom towel below. With one final moment of hesitation, he finally held his breath and started to push.

A delighted grin spread across Shinji’s face as he felt his body quiver at the mischievous little deed unfolding. He strained and felt his puckered anus blossom open wide around the head of a thick, brown log of his shame. Steadily the beast crept out of him, gently tenting the back of his underwear to start. Soon, that heavenly resistance Shinji craved came back as that firm turd tried to exit him. Oooh, nothing beat that delicious feeling! There was nothing like that small moment of pushback that made this act seem so wrong, so unnatural, so naughty! God, Shinji loved to soil himself!

It was such a strange fetish, one Shinji could hardly pin down the origin of he tried. He’d never messed himself before realizing he had this kink. No, just one day in his early adulthood, his fantasies led him to some strange corner of his brain and his mind went awipe with daydreams of people soiling themselves. Whatever the cause though, Shinji adored it.

Shinji’s hands shot for his hardening cock, the front bulge of his underwear growing ever tighter as his buxom boy bottom soiled the bulging back worse and worse. Below the waistband his fingers sunk, mind adrift with humiliating fantasies. What if he did this in front of his friends? What if he faked an upset stomach and messed his tight jeans in front of Rei, Asuka, and Kaworu. Oh, surely they’d offer kind reactions. Surely they’d excuse him. Oh, but what if Kaworu caught on? What if he knew Shinji’s little fantasy and… and came into the men’s room to help him? What if he used his hand and smashed the load of shit against him…

Something occurred to Shinji. This was normally the part of his fantasy where he’d grind his ass into all the muck he’d produced and climax to having Kaworu hump his dirty jeans. However, for this particular session, Shinji hadn’t emptied himself yet. He felt no less full than when he started; turds just as thick as the initial piece he’d expelled still parting out of him into the increasingly bulbous mass of shit plastered against his ass.

This was incredible! This must be his largest load ever and still there was more to come! Shinji was confused, but excited beyond belief.

What… what would happen if Shinji were to push a little harder?

Shinji gave a grunt and pushed with the same force as if he were starting a fresh bowel movement. Initially, things just got a small amount faster. Then…

“OOOOOUrrrgh…” Shinji groaned. His stomach suddenly quaked with an ungodly sensation, forcing his head back onto his pillow. The discomfort hit a fever pitch in a split second. A sensation like a need to give birth suddenly swept over him! Shinji shuddered and yelped in panic as he bore down as hard as he could. Something needed to get out! Something… A-aaagh, no time to think, he just had to push!

With a groan of disbelief and panic, Shinji felt his asshole flexing the widest it’d ever gone! His poor virgin pucker dilated around hot, solid shit at least 2 inches in diameter! Every inch of him grit and pushed, trying to expel the monster turd lodged between his parted cheeks. One final push and there it went! Absolutely enormous logs of shit were spiraling out of his ass at a speed faster than ever before!

Shinji was in complete disbelief. This was insane! He had to stop this, there was no way this was going to end well. He gave an attempt to squeeze his pucker shut, a true attempt with all his might to stop this sudden bout of insanity.

His efforts were rewarded with the madness coming to a halt. His anus sealed itself once more. Shinji was left with his ass sunk in a titanic pile of waste, left to ponder what exactly that was all about.

For a split second.

Right as everything seemed to be going back to normal, right as Shinji seemed to get control of himself once more, his body betrayed him. An undeniable need to push sent Shinji howling in agony as his insides took control. Involuntarily, he pushed as hard as he could and the flow of scat resumed, snaking out of the boy the quickest it’d gone yet!

Accompanying that sensation came the heavenly stroke of his firm, solid waste rolling against his prostate. The stimuli was too much! A wayward shot of cum darted out of the tip of his front tent, sending a strand of cum against his naked chest. It felt like a full blown orgasm, but it was merely the start of something much greater. Within mere moments, his erect cock was pulsing and shaking, stirring to near the point of no return again. He was already ready to go. His body was overwhelmed by these incredible sensations!

Shinji started hyperventilating. Something was wrong. So wrong. His body was screaming to push even harder, push just a bit harder and faster and will his already bulging, overpacked underwear to the point where they were overflowing with scat. Yet still, his mind knew something was deadly out of the ordinary. Something deep inside him told him that if he gave in and gave that one last push, more than just shit would be coming out. His being would be a slave to this sensation, craving nothing more than to push and shove this hard and fill his pants with astonishing, humiliating loads of shit.

He held his ground as long as he could. Shinji tried his hardest to overcome this alien sensation and keep himself together. But ultimately, in the end..

“A-AAAUGH~!” Shinji grunted in delight! The tip of the bulge at the front of his underwear dewed white as the bulge on his ass crackled and expanded further from the wrath of an enormous shit rapidly voiding out of Shinji’s bowels. Shinji grit his teeth, eyes rolling back in his skull. He could hardly hold on at all! His rock hard cock was spurting pearly white all over his naked chest, cleanly piercing through his underwear. Every foot of shit coiling out of him just seemed to lead to a renewed wind in his ejaculation, more and more spurting out of him as the mass of shit between his legs exceeded three dozen pounds!

“P-pooping… C-can’t stop… p-pooping…” Shinji meekly moaned. “F-fuck I love poooopiiiing~”

Shinji finally gave in, letting all his inhibitions fade and embracing this new life of uncontrollable, orgasmic shitting. He could feel his very insides shifting as he let that last little bit or resistance out of his head and into his underwear. He could feel his nuts inflating and his prostate growing to relish in the sensation of anything going in or out of his anal passage. He could feel his insides morphing into some custom built scat factory, perpetually ready to unload untold amounts at random.

Shinji started to massage his meaty nuts as his intense ejaculation continued. Cumming and hyper shitting together was beyond a divine sensation. His underwear was now less a piece of clothing and more thin cloth draped over a steaming load of shit, a pile that was already desperately trying to escape from the garment’s waistband and leg holes. Just how much would it take before his underwear finally tore asunder from the bulging scatload?

Shinji wanted to find out. He arched his back and pushed even harder. Scat cascaded out of him even faster, now at a truly ridiculous rate. Shinji climaxed another time, the first few of many tonight, all over his chest and face as the waistband to his underwear finally snapped…


End file.
